


Second Chances

by schizonephilim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Tony Stark, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kyra Singer (OFC) is Gabriel's descendant, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Tony Stark, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: Just when things seem to be settling down for Tony Stark/Gabriel, God decided to throw a curveball at him out of nowhere.  He's not gonna complain (too much), since at least he's not dealing with another enemy.  But how the hell is he supposed to handle a traumatized nephil who thought he was dead?!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



> Hi everyone! Well, this story has actually been in the works for awhile, but I'm only just now getting around to trying to post it. It's still not finished, and the later chapters I have are gonna require some heavy editing for plot changes I've made since they were first written, but hey! It's still something, right?!
> 
> Okay, this story is based on inukagome15's _[The Last Archangel](https://archiveofourown.org/series/58233)_ series, and starts about two weeks after the end of chapter 5 (chapter 4, if you're counting from the prologue) of the first story, ["The Last Archangel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704). This story probably won't make a lot of sense without reading her story first, and I HIGHLY recommend reading it, because it's freaking _AMAZING_!!! Some chapters will be pretty original, while I'll borrow heavily on the source material in others. I'll make sure to let you know at the beginning of each chapter when that happens, cuz I DON'T want to take credit for her wonderful world!
> 
> For the record, I spoke with inukagome15 at length when I told her how much she inspired me, and she gave me her blessing to write to my heart's content. This was sometime last year...or was it the year before? It's hard to keep track...anyway, she was perfectly fine with it, provided I gave her credit for the inspiration. I know some people out there wouldn't do that, but I'm not one of those people, and I give credit where it's due. Her story (the whole series, really) was just so beautiful and inspiring, and it's one of my all-time favorite stories _EVER!_
> 
> Also, some differences you may note: in the original story, inukagome15 tends to allow the focus to shift between characters while still primarily centering around Gabriel/Tony Stark. In this story, however, the focus will tend to shift between Gabriel, Kyra, and Loki (once he pops up). I'll be hitting some of the same basic plot points, but Kyra has a tendency to turn everything on its head when she's around, lol. 
> 
> For those of you familiar with Kyra Singer (my OC), I feel a little explanation is in order. I have _numerous_ timelines and story arcs in my head that involve Kyra. My _[Redemption for the Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/810810)_ series is only one of several timelines I have planned for her. This story falls closer to the original story arc I'd created for her, which put her in a romantic relationship with Dean Winchester for a short while before everything went to Hell in a handbasket. (For a better idea of what I mean, read one of my earlier works, ["Embracing Your Birthright"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7711580/1/Embracing-Your-Birthright) over on FF.net. That story fits precisely into the timeline for this one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco with Azazel, things seem to be settling down, and Gabriel thought he could just be Tony again...
> 
> ...but one terrified, agonized _scream_ on Angel Radio throws all that out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background info for you: Kyra Singer is my OC, and she's Gabriel's descendant. How did that happen, you may be asking? Well, that will be revealed in the coming chapters, but all you really need to know at this point is that they view each other as family, and that's something they don't take lightly. Kyra is a nephil (the plural form is nephilim, which Supernatural fans are familiar with), so she has both angelic Grace and a human soul. In her case, to speak of one is to speak of the other, and those terms are often used interchangeably due to the fact that they have blended together into one.
> 
> As for timeline, this begins just after the events of Iron Man 2 and the season 5 finale of Supernatural. Time is relatively fluid and tends to shift between the two universes, so events in the Supernatural universe don't necessarily happen in the same order (or in the same length of time) as the Marvel universe.

        It started off like an ordinary day.  The world was still spinning, no threats looming on the horizon.  Considering the epic shitstorm with Justin Hammer/Azazel two weeks ago, his relationships with Pepper and Rhodey were surprisingly unchanged, which was a _huge_ relief.  Tony was tinkering on the Iron Man suit in his workshop while the bots played upstairs under the watchful supervision of Jarvis; life was good.

        Naturally, that’s when everything turned upside down. 

        A scream _exploded_ in Gabriel’s mind, making him drop his wrench and squeeze his temples in pain.  He looked around for a moment, then suddenly realized why the scream had seemed so loud—it was coming through on Angel Radio, which shouldn’t have been possible.  He was the only angel in this entire universe! 

        After his initial shock, he quickly focused on locating the source.  When he discovered _who_ it was that had screamed in such agony, he felt his heart stop with dread and immediately raced to her.  Distance was nothing to him; in the blink of an eye, he’d gone from his workshop in Malibu to the barren terrain of the Gobi. 

        “Kyra,” he whispered under his breath as he dropped to his knees beside her.  She had apparently crash-landed and was lying in a small crater.  While she lay unconscious, he examined her more closely and nearly lost his lunch. 

        The wounds on her body had mostly been healed, but her _Grace_ …he could see the places where her soul itself had been broken and bruised, causing her Grace to flicker and dim in places.  Her wings had turned from a brilliant silver to a dull lead gray, with many of the feathers falling out or broken.  They had clearly been broken previously, but enough time or healing energy had caused the breaks to partially mend.  One glance inside her mind told him that she shouldn’t have been able to function at _all_ , much less find her way to this universe with no Heaven and no Hell.  Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out shakily. 

        “Father, please…give me the strength to heal her,” he prayed quietly, then gingerly rested his hands on her chest.  After another deep breath, he gingerly reached out with his Grace and touched hers.  His first instinct was to recoil when he felt her raw pain—how the fuck was she even still alive?!—but he forced himself to keep going. 

        Even though he knew exactly how much damage had been done, it came as a shock when her soul violently recoiled from him.  She’d never before withdrawn from him, even before he had helped her Ascend, and it pained him in a way that even being killed by his own brother hadn’t been able to hurt him.  Gabriel was her mentor, her friend, her forefather—he had protected and loved and supported her for her entire life, even when she hadn’t been aware of his presence—and he’d never _dreamed_ she could ever react that way to him.  Then again… 

        He bit his lip and tried again, this time letting his love for her radiate out before reaching for her Grace again.  Her soul flinched, but after a few moments, her Grace sagged into his from sheer exhaustion.  Working slowly, deliberately, he soothed and mended the breaks in her soul that he could find, shivering when he found that the breaks and bruises had been left by another; the traces of foreign Grace clinging to her were _burning cold_ … 

        Ignoring that revelation for another time, he kept his focus on his descendant, encouraged by the slow mending that he was accomplishing.  Time was nothing; the rest of the universe didn’t exist to Gabriel.  The only thing that mattered right now was healing Kyra, the closest he’d ever had to a daughter in his home universe. 

        Eventually, he’d done all he could for her soul—the scars she would bear for the rest of eternity were horrifying, but at least her Grace was somewhat intact now—and moved on to her mind.  He was exhausted to the core after all the healing energy he’d expended, but he only had to keep going a little longer… 

        The tangled blur of images was expected, along with the fragmented memories of pain and pleasure and everything in between.  Reconstructing her sanity was a delicate process, but Gabriel managed it. 

        When he was finished, Gabriel finally opened his eyes and blinked, baffled at the sun’s position on the eastern horizon.  Feeling sluggish and exhausted beyond description, he laid a hand on Kyra’s forehead and brought them back to his mansion in Malibu, depositing her gingerly in his bed before walking to the kitchen, where he was met with a furious Pepper. 

        “Where the hell have you been, Tony?!  It’s been two days, and you just up and disappeared!  Couldn’t tell anyone where you went, couldn’t answer your phone—hell, I even tried _praying_ , but you never answered and now you’re just waltzing in like nothing happened?!” Piper berated him before Rhodey grabbed her by the arm, taking in their friend’s appearance.  Gabriel knew that if he looked nearly as haggard as he felt, then Rhodey was getting ready to catch him when he passed out. 

        “What happened?” Rhodey asked, concern in his voice as Gabriel collapsed onto a barstool.  Gabriel rubbed his eyes and stared at them blearily. 

        “Long story short?” Gabriel said quietly, then took a deep breath.  “Someone important to me from my home universe landed here…she was nearly dead when I found her, and it took this long to heal her as much as I could.  She’s resting in my bed for now, but she’s still unconscious.” 

        That wasn’t the answer either of his friends expected; the anger drained from Pepper’s face, only to be replaced by concern.  She sat down in front of Gabriel, biting her lip in worry. 

        “How badly is she hurt?” Pepper asked quietly.  Gabriel sighed heavily. 

        “Physically, she’s fine...ish.  Mentally, emotionally, spiritually…”  He trailed off at the memory of the unspeakable _agony_ of her broken Grace, then shook his head fiercely, trying to rid himself of that image.  “She’ll carry those scars for the rest of eternity.” 

        Rhodey and Pepper both winced at his description, even though he knew their human minds couldn’t contemplate just how badly damaged Kyra had been when he found her.  They were handling the news remarkably well, considering they had only learned he was Gabriel a few weeks beforehand.  What was worse, he knew that her current condition wasn’t an accident.  The traces of foreign Grace that clung to her wounds proved it.  That _burning cold—_  

        Gabriel snapped his fingers, making a bottle of scotch appear and draining it in one long pull.  The burn of the alcohol in his throat was nowhere near enough to mask the pain of knowing exactly who had broken his progeny so deeply and thoroughly, of knowing every last horrendous detail of what had been done to her and why.  Only one Grace had ever grown that cold…that _burning cold_ that came from eons spent locked in the Cage, cut off from the Host, having only rage and despair and the need for vengeance to feed on.  His free hand rubbed unthinkingly at the cold spot near his own heart, the place where his blade had pierced him by his brother’s hand. 

        “Who is she?” Rhodey asked. 

        “Her name’s Kyra Singer.  She’s…she’s my descendant.  Closest thing I have to a daughter from that world.” 

        The shock from his words was almost tangible.  “So she’s an angel, too?” 

        Pepper’s innocent question made him snort.  “She’d kick your ass if you called her that.  No…she’s a nephil.  Part angel, part human.” 

        Rhodey made a time-out gesture with his hands.  “Hold up.  Nephil as in _nephilim_?!  I thought you told J that nephilim were against the rules?” 

        The question made the archangel’s jaw clench.  “It’s a little more complicated than that.” 

        Judging by the looks on their faces, he couldn’t just brush it off.  Besides, if Kyra was here, getting this out of the way now would be easier.  “It’s Heaven’s rule, but it didn’t come from Dad—and it was passed _years_ after my son was born.  Kyra’s part of my bloodline.  She grew up as a human, but the longer I watched over her, the more the angel in her blood started to wake up.  When she learned who I was, I gave her the choice…then I awakened her Grace.” 

        Silence fell for a moment as his friends processed that information.  Rhodey swallowed hard.  “What happened to her?” 

        Gabriel looked away, flinching at the question.  “She was already neck-deep in the Apocalypse.”  A chuckle escaped him as he thought back.  “Kinda hard for her not to be, as close as she was to the Winchesters.”  He shuddered as he thought of the last time he’d seen her—so vibrant, so happy, so _alive_ —and compared it to the way he’d found her.  “I can’t say exactly how it happened, but…she’s a _good_ kid.  She didn’t…she didn’t deserve to…” 

        His throat refused to cooperate, to speak the words, but thankfully they seemed to understand.  A moment later, he found himself sandwiched between them, wrapped in a hug that simultaneously made him feel better and want to break down completely. 

        “Father?”  Gabriel was startled to hear his youngest child’s voice and turned to face him.  Jarvis was looking at him with a deeply pained expression, and Gabriel knew he’d heard their entire conversation and was already monitoring Kyra.  Clenching his jaw to keep it from trembling, he rubbed his face with one hand and was distantly surprised at the moisture on it; he hadn’t been aware that he’d been crying. 

        “Jarvis, think you can explain to the kids?  I need to be there when she wakes up,” Gabriel said, standing up suddenly and waving away his friends’ concern.  After a moment, Jarvis nodded, and Gabriel returned to his bedroom, plopping down in a chair and settling in for the wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! :)
> 
> Also, make sure to check out ["The Last Archangel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704) by inukagome15! It was the inspiration for this story, and while it's a long read, it's well worth it!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra finally regains consciousness and is reunited with Gabriel. Meanwhile, Pepper, Rhodey, Jarvis, and the kids watch from the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I originally was going to write the whole chapter with just Kyra and Gabriel, but then I realized...the others would be _that_ nosy. They don't know Kyra, they don't trust her _because_ they don't know her, and they're pretty protective of Tony, so _**OF COURSE**_ they're gonna watch!

        It was hard to say exactly when Kyra became aware of her surroundings again.  She had no idea how much time had passed—her memories were still so jumbled, and the last several years she _really_ didn’t want to remember—and it was really hard to focus on any one thing…then it occurred to her that she could actually think coherently again, and she became even more confused. 

        Eventually, she came to herself and realized she was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room.  It was a struggle to open her eyes; the bed was cozy, and the sheets and comforter were soft and warm, cradling the physical spots that were still tender.  When was the last time she’d felt this comfortable, this _safe_? 

        She’d almost decided to go back to sleep when every nerve in her body and soul jolted into awareness—the Grace radiating from another presence in the room made her instinctively leap out of bed and to her feet, snapping up her sword instantly, expecting to fight for her life. 

        Her senses _exploded_ with input as she processed everything at once.  She was standing in an enormous bed, wearing a silk camisole and matching pajamas; the room was a man’s bedroom, and judging by the décor, someone with a lot of money and style.  She had ripped out the connections to the high-tech medical equipment by the bed when she jumped up, and the beeping from the machines was annoying.  Still, none of that compared to the chill she felt when she looked at the person standing on the opposite side of the room. 

        Physically, he wasn’t much taller than she was.  Average build, black spiky hair and goatee, brown eyes, mid-30s, designer jeans and an Ozzy t-shirt; in another situation, she might have considered him attractive, even if he wasn’t her type.  No, it was what lay underneath the physical that set her nerves on edge—a Grace so beautiful, so vast, so _powerful_ , that it could only belong to an archangel.  She couldn’t feel the expected malevolence from him, but that meant nothing to her, as terrified and injured as she was.  He raised his hands in a gesture she recognized, that he meant no harm. 

        “Kyra?” he said quietly, making her tilt her head in confusion.  The human voice wasn’t the one she focused on; the timbre of the archangel’s voice was so familiar, so soothing, almost like—but that wasn’t _possible!_   “It’s okay…you’re safe now.” 

        Instantly, she began to tremble at the emotions that rushed through her.  As he slowly crossed the room toward her, she tentatively reached out with her Grace, still unsure and afraid but needing to _know_.  He made a conscious effort to not make any sudden movements, to not do anything that might frighten her.  The moment her Grace brushed against his, tears welled up in her eyes as she recognized the being that she thought she’d never see again. 

        “ _Gabriel?_ ” she whispered incredulously, her voice ragged and hoarse.  He closed the distance between them, and she collapsed into his arms, the angel sword vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared.  The overwhelming waves of _grief_ and _relief_ were too much, and she wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing, her face buried in his chest. 

        All he could do was hold her close as he sat down on the bed, pulling her into his lap.  _Fuck_ , he was _trying_ to hold it together for her sake, but her battered Grace curled up against his just made those walls break down.  Everything he felt—the regret of leaving her alone like he did (never mind that it wasn’t by **choice** ), his _guilt_ at knowing he hadn’t been able to protect her, the absolute _heartbreak_ of knowing what his brother did to her—came pouring out, and he found himself crying as well, his tears running down into her hair. 

        Even his voice betrayed that cause.  Instead of whispering reassurances like he _wanted_ to, he found himself rocking slightly forward and back, his voice cracking as he choked out over and over, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, sweetheart…” 

        Eventually, her tears ran dry, but she still clung to Gabriel like a lifeline; he kept holding her, knowing how desperately she needed his comfort.  Neither of them spoke for a long time—words weren’t necessary when they were this close.

* * *

        Pepper and Rhodey stared at the screen in the workshop with wide eyes.  As soon as Jarvis informed them that Kyra was beginning to wake, he’d pulled up a video feed from the bedroom and stood beside them stoically, watching the reunion between Gabriel and Kyra unfold.  Dummy, Butterfingers, and You were all huddled around their brother, their usually excited mood now solemn. 

        Those first few moments were by far the most tense.  When the strange blade just appeared out of freaking _nowhere_ in her hand, both Rhodey and Jarvis were tempted to run into the room to make damn sure Kyra didn’t hurt Tony.  It took Dummy, telling them with a child’s confidence that she wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ —hurt him, to remind them that Tony could handle it. 

        When she finally seemed to recognize Gabriel, the way she choked out his name pulled at Pepper’s and Rhodey’s heartstrings.  They knew Lucifer had killed him in his universe (which led to him being reborn here), but _Jesus_ …clearly, the grief from his death was still fresh to Kyra, and being reunited just opened those wounds all over again. 

        Seeing her pain was bad enough, but when _Tony_ started crying?  Choking out apologies as he held her close?  Pepper openly started weeping, and Rhodey put an arm around her shoulder, sniffling and wiping away his own tears.  The kids hugged each other, trying to comfort each other as they cried quietly.  Even Jarvis, the most advanced of Tony’s children and the most removed from human emotion, had tears in his eyes at the raw _heartbreak_ being witnessed. 

        It was a long time before the pair stopped crying, but Tony was still hugging her close while she clung to him like a child.  Rhodey’s jaw tightened as he stared at the screen, his eyes still dangerously moist. 

        “Poor kid,” he said quietly. 

        “She’s not a kid, she’s a grown-up,” Dummy pointed out.  His brown eyes still shimmered with tears, but now that Tony and Kyra had stopped crying, it was easier for everyone else to pull themselves together. 

        “I wonder what happened to her,” Pepper whispered, making Rhodey shake his head. 

        “Honestly?  I’m not sure I wanna know,” he said honestly.  “Tony said she was neck-deep in the Apocalypse back in their world.  There’s no telling _what_ happened, but I think it’s safe to say she’s freakin’ traumatized right now.” 

        “I agree with your observation, Colonel,” Jarvis said.  “If we take into consideration the amount of time that passed from Sir leaving to when he returned with Miss Kyra, his statement of her condition when he found her, the amount of time she’s been unconscious, and her reaction to his presence when she first awoke, it’s highly probable that Miss Kyra has developed a form of post-traumatic stress.” 

        “So throwing her a surprise welcome party would be a bad idea?” Butterfingers asked quietly, her tone showing her disappointment. 

        Pepper gave a wobbly smile and put a hand on Butterfingers’ shoulder.  “It’s nice that you want her to feel welcome, but let’s hold off on any surprises until we’re sure she’s able to handle it, okay?” 

        This made the bots look at each other for a moment, then look up at Pepper and nod solemnly. 

        “How are you alive?” a hoarse female voice asked quietly, making everyone’s heads spin back to the screen.  While they weren’t looking, Tony and Kyra had pulled apart, but not by much.  She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, one hand on Tony’s thigh, while he was sitting cross-legged on her left side facing her, his shins touching her left leg and butt, a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

        “I guess Dad decided he wanted me to live,” Tony said quietly, a half-smile on his lips.  “I was reborn as a human here, then found my Grace about a year ago and remembered who I was.” 

        Kyra’s eyes widened slightly.  “Seriously?!”  Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Tony, but it didn’t seem threatening—more like she was studying him.  “So _that’s_ why you look so different now.  Your human soul’s still there.” 

        “Yep,” Tony answered, popping the _p_.  Suddenly, Kyra smirked, and Rhodey could see how they were related; she had the same devious grin as Tony when he found new embarrassing facts about someone. 

        “So does that make you one of the nephilim now?”  The absolute _gobsmacked_ expression on Tony’s face at her question made Rhodey smile; clearly, the thought had never crossed his mind before.  “I mean, that’s what we are, right?  Angelic Grace combined with a human soul?” 

        Tony stared at her for a moment longer, that stunned expression still on his face, before he suddenly grinned and they broke down snickering, him laying his head on her shoulder.  Several seconds later, they pulled themselves together again, Tony wiping at his eyes from the tears his laughter caused. 

        “I guess so, kiddo,” he told her, still smirking.  “I can’t believe I never thought about that before, but you know what?  You’re right.”  He ruffled her hair affectionately, but she didn’t protest.  “I knew I missed having you around—you see the shit I don’t.” 

        “That’s cuz all the candy and pranks rotted your brain,” Kyra shot back playfully, making both Rhodey and Pepper chuckle.  He was really starting to like Kyra.  Even though she’d experienced something horrifying—according to Gabriel, she’d almost _died_ —she still had a sense of humor, and it was obvious from the way they interacted that they cared about each other.  Watching them together made something inside Rhodey relax.  Part of him had been worried that this would end up being a repeat of the Hammer fiasco, and seeing that his fears were unfounded made him inwardly breathe a sigh of relief. 

        Tony exhaled roughly, and the mood in the room suddenly sobered.  “Kyra…I hate to ask, but…”  She automatically tensed but kept silent as he continued, “Do you have any idea how you got here?” 

        The tension in her frame relaxed by a fraction.  “It’s blurry,” she admitted quietly, looking down at her hand on Tony’s thigh.  His fingers gently laced with hers, a silent gesture of comfort. 

        “The boys had a plan to get Lu—to get _him_ back in the Cage.  Sam…h-he said yes,” Kyra said quietly, her voice catching and breaking.  She shook her head as she shuddered.  Her next words came so quickly that Rhodey had trouble keeping up.  “Cass got rid of Michael for a few minutes somehow, and I was f-fighting, and the Cage was opened, and—and _he_ kicked me in, so I was falling…” 

        Tony pulled her into a hug as Kyra started trembling again, rubbing a hand soothingly up and down her back as she shakily took several breaths.  Rhodey’s heart sank somewhere to the vicinity of his knees when he saw the absolutely _crushed_ expression on Tony’s face.  Just because her words made no sense to Rhodey didn’t mean they meant nothing to Tony…no, whatever she was talking about, he knew _exactly_ what she meant—and it had to be _really_ bad, judging by Tony’s reaction. 

        After a few moments, she pulled herself together enough to speak.  “I don’t know, but…at some point, I wasn’t falling into the Cage anymore.  It’s like I was…pulled sideways, I guess?  Next thing I know, I’m falling from the sky, and I _tried_ to slow down, but my w-wings…”  Her voice was shaking again, and even with her face in Tony’s chest, Rhodey could tell she was fighting tears again.  “It hurt _so much_ that I blacked out—then I woke up here with you.” 

        Silence fell between the pair again, but the atmosphere in the room was slowly relaxing once more.  Tony and Kyra made no move to pull apart this time, but it didn’t look like either of them minded.  On the contrary, they seemed to be soaking in their closeness like it was the key to life itself. 

        “When’s the last time you ate, kiddo?” Tony eventually asked.  Kyra shrugged, not bothering to pull away. 

        “Not sure,” she mumbled.  A flash of something—irritation?  Concern?—crossed Tony’s face as he slowly disentangled himself from the embrace. 

        “Tell you what.  Let’s get you fed, then you can go back to sleep, okay?” he told her soothingly, brushing a few strands of hair back from her face.  “I healed what I could, but time and rest are your best friends right now.” 

        Tony snapped his fingers, making a simple plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast appear on a tray, a glass of apple juice to finish it off.  Rhodey might not trust it when he snapped up food like that, but Kyra apparently had no issue with grabbing the tray and digging in.  While she was eating, Tony discreetly pulled out his phone and started tapping at the screen.  A few moments later, Pepper’s and Rhodey’s phones chimed with an incoming text.  Pepper’s phone was in her hand, so she read the text aloud.  “She’s still in bad shape, but she’ll get better…eventually.  Gonna tell her about you guys and the kids after she’s gotten some more sleep.  Don’t think I should leave her alone right now, her Grace is still extremely unstable.” 

        Rhodey frowned.  He was less concerned about Kyra being told about them and a _lot_ more concerned with the way Tony phrased his words.  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

        “If I had to guess,” Jarvis said slowly, frowning at the fact this was something he didn’t already _know_ , “her injuries go deeper than the physical level.  Sir _did_ say that she was spiritually scarred.  Perhaps he meant that her Grace was also damaged.” 

        The thought made Rhodey shudder.  Whoever— _whatever_ had the ability to do that to a nephil wasn’t something he _ever_ wanted to come across.  Instead, he turned his attention back to the screen.  Even though Kyra had admitted to not knowing how long it had been since her last meal, she ate slowly, only eating half the eggs and a single slice of toast—she made a point to eat all the bacon and drink the juice—before she pushed the tray away, looking slightly queasy as if the food disagreed with her.  Tony frowned at the uneaten food but didn’t comment on it, instead opting for snapping it away. 

        He started to stand up, but she grabbed his wrist and looked at him pleadingly.  A small, sad smile crossed Tony’s face as he snapped his fingers, changing into a simple white tee and black boxers.  Nothing more was spoken as he laid down with her, letting her use his shoulder for a pillow as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

        The last image Rhodey saw before JARVIS (the AI, not the human) turned off the screen was of Kyra fast asleep and Tony placing a loving kiss in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out, so I may or may not end up rewriting/editing at least parts of it. I can't say when the next chapter will be posted, cuz I know _what_ I want in it, but the inspiration just hasn't come to me to actually get it out. The next few chapters after that are mostly (if not all) complete, so once I can get the next chapter written, you'll probably get updates a bit faster (at least for awhile). Just...bear with me while I flail around helplessly, attempting to write chapter 2, okay?
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! :)
> 
> Also, make sure to check out ["The Last Archangel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704) by inukagome15! It was the inspiration for this story, and while it's a long read, it's well worth it!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel worries about Kyra...and a nightmare shows the others that his concerns aren't unfounded.

        Things around the mansion definitely changed once Kyra arrived.  Tony had been slightly nervous when he explained about his kids, but to his surprise, she just shrugged off the fact he Created like it wasn’t a big deal.  Then again, he wasn’t sure _why_ he’d been surprised to begin with.  She was raised as a human, not with Heaven’s ideals.

        Introducing them, on the other hand?  _That_ was an emotional rollercoaster all by itself.  The bots had decided to make pancakes for her (with Jarvis supervising, of course), which brought Kyra to tears at the simple, sweet gesture when they presented her with breakfast in bed the following morning.  Thankfully, the bots didn’t try to dogpile her in a hug—Tony wasn’t sure how she’d react to a move like that, even though his kids radiated nothing but concern and good intentions.

        Pepper and Rhodey, though…she first met them about an hour after breakfast, once she’d gotten a shower and cleaned up.  Rhodey made the mistake of trying to shake her hand when he introduced himself; the _terror_ that flashed across her face was accompanied by a violent flinch and nearly every glass object in the room shattering.  (Thankfully, the floor-to-ceiling windows were spared, but the glass figurines, shelves, and picture frames on the walls weren’t so lucky.)  Naturally, the humans had ducked, but neither of them were close enough to anything for the flying glass to hurt them.  To Tony’s surprise, Rhodey immediately realized what the problem was and apologized to Kyra for scaring her.  After that first snafu, the rest of the first conversation was still awkward as hell, but nothing else was broken, so Tony considered it a win. 

        Still, Gabriel hadn’t been able to let go of that moment.  He wasn’t angry with Kyra.  How could he be?  No, it fucking _hurt_ him to see her like this.  To see her so _terrified_ of physical contact that her Grace lashed out, completely unbidden.  Sure, she accepted his touch just fine, but anyone else?  Nuh-uh…wasn’t happening. 

        It wasn’t hard for him to figure out why he was the exception.  He was the only familiar person around, but it ran much deeper than that.  Their Graces were bound together—he’d used a fragment of his Grace to awaken hers all those years ago.  That act had inadvertently forged a bond between them; one of caring and trust, solidified by the memories he shared with her of watching over her through the years, by the months leading up to his death spent teaching her all he could about her Grace and his knowledge of the Enochian language and its various spells and sigils. 

        The point was, Gabriel _knew_ Kyra, and that?  That wasn’t normal behavior for her by _any_ stretch of the imagination.  It only served as yet another confirmation of how badly Lucifer fucked her up—like her barely healed wings weren’t enough of an indication. 

        That might’ve been the most heartbreaking part for Tony, actually.  An angel’s wings were sacred because they were a direct link to their Grace.  Broken wings weren’t exactly uncommon in Heaven, but they were _devastating_.  Even an accidental break would leave the angel in question with scars on their psyche.  Kyra, on the other hand…the breaks in her wings were too evenly spaced, too symmetrical for even the most naïve person to think they were accidental.  More than likely, it was the sick, methodical manner in which her wings were broken that had caused her mind to shatter. 

        Instinct had forced Kyra to use her wings when she found herself free-falling through the atmosphere, but the _agony_ from using the damaged appendages made her lose consciousness.  For the foreseeable future, she was effectively grounded—and while she claimed it wasn’t a big deal, Tony knew better.  Sure, she grew up as a human, so the lack of flight wasn’t as life-altering as it would’ve been for an angel…but Gabriel remembered the absolute _freedom_ and _exhilaration_ radiating from her Grace as she took to the skies for the first time. 

        The problem was, he couldn’t _do_ anything.  Someone had already treated her wings so they would heal correctly (and _boy_ , was he thankful he hadn’t been in their position).  By some miracle, her brief use of her wings and subsequent crash landing hadn’t re-broken them, probably because they hadn’t been in the physical plane at the time.  After all the healing energy Gabriel had used to save her, his Grace was seriously depleted, but even if it wasn’t?  Well, maybe he could help her in stages—encourage the healing process—but that was _it_.  Even with his status as an archangel and all the power at his disposal, that was the _only_ thing he could do for her.  It would take time and rest for her wounds to heal, but there was still a chance that they wouldn’t…not fully. 

        It made him feel helpless, and he _hated_ that feeling.  No angel in their right mind would consent to letting anyone but a healer touch their wings once they’d been injured, and Gabriel was no healer.  Even the bond he shared with Kyra wouldn’t be able to overcome that instinctual _terror_ of letting anyone touch her wings again.  Truthfully, he doubted even Raphael could do anything for her (ignoring the fact he’d kill her on sight for being nephilim).  Even archangels couldn’t heal damage inflicted by another archangel’s Grace or an archangel blade.  The only reason he’d been able to heal Kyra as much as he did was because Lucifer hadn’t used his Grace or his blade to inflict _all_ the damage. 

        “Still worrying about Kyra?” Rhodey’s voice asked gently, startling Tony out of his thoughts.  The kids were upstairs building a robot dog under Jarvis’s supervision, so he’d gone to his workshop once Kyra retreated into her room for the evening (across the hall from Tony’s) for a little solitude. 

        Tony glanced at the doorway and saw Pepper and Rhodey approaching him.  It was a little disconcerting to realize he hadn’t noticed them coming, but he _had_ been wrapped up in his head.  All he could do was sigh and look down at the wrench in his hand.  “Kinda hard not to.  Old habits, ya know?” 

        Rhodey finished closing the distance and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  “Tony, it’s only been four days,” he said softly.  “I know she’s not fully human, but whatever happened to her?  It’s gonna take time for her to heal.” 

        Bile crept up Tony’s throat at the reminder.  Shrugging off Rhodey’s hand, he looked at his friends and said with a bitter smile, “You have no idea how right you are, Rhodey.  If she’s lucky?  We’re talking months _at least_ before she’s healed enough to even _think_ about flying, or using her Grace…hell, even just doing something _normal_ , like going out in _public_.  And if she’s not?”  His throat tightened at the twin expressions of worry on their faces.  “Then she’ll never fully heal.  She’ll never fly again, or…or…” 

        “Or have a normal life?” Pepper finished quietly, her eyes full of understanding.  “Have friends?  Relationships?  A family of her own?” 

        That last part almost made Tony snort.  Even if she hadn’t been hurt, Kyra was far too paranoid to consider starting another family.  Not after what happened the first time around.  Still, it’s not like Pepper knew that, and the rest of her words rang true, so Tony shrugged.  “Basically, yeah.” 

        His friends shared a look, but Tony cut them off before they could speak.  “Look, I know you guys mean well, but you didn’t know her _before_ all this.  She was,” he exhaled roughly, “she was sweet, and funny, and loyal, and damn near smarter than _me_.  But she could also be cold and vicious as fuck when someone threatened her friends or innocent people.  But most of all ?  She was _warm_ , and _vibrant_ , and—” 

        A lump suddenly formed in his throat, and he had to swallow hard as he blinked back the sudden wetness in his eyes.  Tony’s shoulders slumped slightly as he tossed the wrench on his workbench and leaned on it with both hands, not looking at his friends.  “The Kyra I knew _lived_ for affection.”  His voice broke as he added, “She _never_ would’ve lost control like that over a fucking _handshake_.” 

        After his emotional outburst, Tony was left breathing raggedly, fighting the urge to sob.  He wasn’t looking at his friends, but it came as no surprise when he found himself being hugged from both sides.  His arms automatically wound around their waists, and the urge to cry became too great to hold back anymore. 

        Some small part of him was ashamed of breaking down like this, but that part was surprisingly easy to ignore.  The souls of his friends were warm and soothing, not an ounce of judgment for his weakness anywhere.  An occasional murmur of “let it out, Tones, it’s okay” or “we’re here for you, Tony” accompanied his quiet sobs, his tears staining Rhodey’s and Pepper’s shirts. 

        It was hard for Tony to pull himself together again, but in the comforting embrace of his friends, he managed it.  The awkward smile he gave them as he pulled back, however, was wiped off his face almost instantly. 

        It was Kyra’s scream that did it. 

        A normal scream wouldn’t have carried all the way down to the workshop.  A normal scream wouldn’t have made Rhodey and Pepper instantly cover their ears and duck, their faces contorted in pain.  A normal scream wouldn’t have shaken the house like a low magnitude earthquake, shattering light bulbs at random.  A normal scream would’ve been bad, sure, but it wouldn’t have resonated in Gabriel’s Grace like this, filling him with horror. 

        No, it wasn’t a normal scream.  It was the scream of an angel, of absolute _agony_ and _terror_.  Human vocal chords could never replicate it, but Kyra wasn’t _just_ human… 

        Running would’ve taken too long.  Gabriel flew upstairs, directly into Kyra’s room.  His heart sank at the sight; she was curled up in a ball under the thick comforter, shivering despite the warmth of the room.  She clung to the sheets in a white-knuckled grasp, her wings folded tightly against her back despite not being in the physical plane.  Another scream ripped its way out of her throat—dammit, he should’ve seen this coming. 

        Instantly, Tony rushed over, gently trying to shake the nephil awake.  “Kyra, sweeheart, wake up,” he said urgently, careful to keep his voice from shaking.  The nephil was still trapped in her nightmare, though, so Tony gave her a firmer shake. 

 _That_ was a mistake.  Before Tony could react, Kyra grabbed him by his wrist and flipped him onto his back, then rolled herself over in one smooth motion where she was straddling his waist and pinning him down, the fingers of her left hand clenched tightly around his throat, cutting off his air (not that he _needed_ it, but the disruption was unsettling).  In the same instant, her angel blade appeared in her right hand.  Her eyes were wide, wild, and unseeing as she brought the blade down, aiming for his heart— 

        Instinct saved Gabriel from being turned into a pincushion.  He grabbed her wrist before the blade could pierce him, stopping her mid-strike, and _pushed_ with his Grace, surrounding her with his presence. 

        A few tense seconds later, Kyra’s eyes cleared, and she was staring down at Gabriel in recognition that was quickly turning to horror.  The archangel fought the urge to wince at the intense shame radiating from his descendant as she jerked away, dropping her blade and scrambling off the bed in order to put some distance between them. 

        “Fuck,” she breathed out, her voice shaking as she curled into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat on the floor facing Gabriel, who slowly sat up.  Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his wary gaze, her next words sounding forced.  “What did I _do_?” 

        “Nothing that can’t be fixed,” he assured her, then sighed at the way she cringed from his voice.  Deciding that honesty was best (it always was with Kyra, at least before), he said quietly, “You were screaming in your sleep.  Like, house-shaking, eardrum-bursting, angel voice screams.  I tried to shake you awake, but that was a stupid move on my part—I forgot how you hunters are when you’re startled.” 

        He said the last part jokingly, trying to break the tension.  It worked, at least partially; a faint smile pulled at Kyra’s lips for about half a second before her shoulders slumped.  She finally looked up at him, her guilt plain on her face as she whispered hoarsely, “Who did I hurt?” 

        Her question made Gabriel do a quick mental inventory.  His heart dropped at the answer.  “Pepper, Rhodey, and the kids all have ruptured eardrums,” he admitted, forcing his voice not to crack.  “Other than that, everyone’s fine…a little freaked out, but fine.” 

        Kyra’s breath hitched as a tear slid down her cheek.  “Fuck…Gabe, I’m _so_ sorry, I…”  She jumped to her feet and started throwing her clothes on over her pajamas in a hurry.  “I should go, I-” 

        “-Whoa, whoa!”  Tony leapt to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop.  “Just _stop_.  You don’t have to go anywhere-” 

        “-Fucking _Christ_ , will you listen to yourself?!” she protested, jerking out of his grasp.  Tears welled in her eyes as she shrieked, “I’m _dangerous_ , Gabe!  I hurt your friends!  Hell, I hurt your _kids_!” 

        Her voice cracked at the last word, driving a sliver of ice through Tony’s heart.  In a rough, controlled whisper, she said, “This time it was their eardrums…next time, I could vaporize the fucking house.  It’s not safe for _them_ if I stay here, and you _know_ that.” 

        Tony swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.  “You can’t fly, Kyra,” he reminded her gently.  “Where would you go that no one would get hurt if you lost control again?” 

        “I don’t know!” she snapped, but he heard the desperation in her tone.  She didn’t _want_ to leave, just like she didn’t want to hurt anyone, but she was distraught and wasn’t thinking clearly.  Tony couldn’t blame her for that, even though it hurt him seeing her like this.  She was one of the best tacticians he’d ever seen, and that was saying a _lot_.  Part of what made her such a skilled hunter was her ability to look at a situation and work out every possible plan of attack, every possible outcome. 

        “Just breathe, kiddo,” he said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to reassure her.  “I know you’re upset and you feel guilty, but acting on sheer panic isn’t gonna help anything, okay?” 

        Thankfully, Kyra didn’t push him away this time, even though she was on the verge of a full-blown anxiety attack.  The calm he was radiating—calm he didn’t actually _feel_ —seemed to ground her, bringing her slowly out of her panicked state.  It felt like an eternity before her breathing returned to normal, but by then, she was clearly in control of herself again.  When she finally met his gaze and pulled away, he wasn’t afraid of her losing control or doing something she’d regret later; she was rational again. 

        “There’s only one way I can stay here,” she said shakily, then turned her gaze to the walls of her bedroom.  “I have to ward my room—keep my powers contained when I’m asleep.  That way, I’m not a danger to anyone else.” 

        Her words made Tony cringe at the thought.  “That’s gonna make it a lot harder for you to heal, you know.” 

        “You got a better idea?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

        Unfortunately, he didn’t.  His silence was all the answer Kyra needed, and she pulled a switchblade from her jeans pocket and flicked it open, making Tony grab her wrist, alarmed.  “What do you think you’re doing?” 

        An incredulous look crossed her face.  “Warding the room,” she replied with the tone of explaining to a child, smoothly pulling her hand out of his grasp.  “Binding sigils work best if they’re drawn in blood, and since _I’m_ the one that needs to be bound, I need to use _my_ blood because it’s the most potent.” 

        Blood of a nephil to bind a nephil.  Kyra was right.  It _was_ the logical move, even if the sight of her cutting her hand open disturbed him.  Then again, it wasn’t any different from the various times she’d used her own blood for summoning spells and other occult rituals throughout her years as a hunter.  It had never bothered him before, but something about the way she threw herself into the task unnerved him. 

        Sensing that she wanted to be left alone, he excused himself and flew directly to his children, healing them immediately.  Just as quickly, they engulfed him in a hug, and he soothed the bots in hushed whispers while Jarvis had the faraway look in his eyes that told Tony he was watching the cameras.  A snap of his fingers repaired the damage to the house, so at least nobody had to worry about broken glass or fires breaking out. 

        “What happened?” Dummy asked. 

        “It sounded like screaming,” Butterfingers added. 

 _“But it hurt,”_ You finished in Chinese. 

        Tony sighed, but Jarvis spoke before he could.  “It seems that Miss Kyra had a nightmare.  She was screaming in her sleep.”  The two men shared a look, and Tony knew he’d seen the exchange between himself and Kyra.  “She is currently taking measures to prevent anyone being harmed, should it happen again.” 

        The bots shared a troubled look with their brother, then pulled back to look at Tony.  “What was she having a nightmare about?” Dummy asked. 

        Butterfingers rolled her eyes.  “ _Duh_ …she had a nightmare about how she got hurt, dummy,” she replied, turning her brother’s name into an insult. 

        “It could’ve been something else!” 

 _“She hadn’t slept in days,”_ You said to Tony, ignoring his siblings’ bickering.  _“Isn’t it unhealthy for her to go so long without sleep?”_  

        The question was actually a relief for Tony; Butterfingers and Dummy stopped their argument to listen.  “If she was still human, it would be.  But since I awakened her Grace, she only seems to need about one night’s sleep a week.”  He sighed, his shoulders slumping.  “That’s under normal circumstances, though.  It’s gonna take a while for her to heal, so she’ll need as much rest as she can get.” 

        His children absorbed his words, nodding as if they made perfect sense.  “Since she’s part angel, and angels don’t need sleep?” Butterfingers asked. 

        “Pretty much,” Tony agreed. 

        “Sir,” Jarvis caught his eye, “Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes-” 

        “-Crap, you’re right.”  Tony didn’t facepalm, but it was a near thing.  In his rush to heal and comfort his children, he’d forgotten his friends were still in the workshop and also needed healing.  He pulled away from the bots and gave them an apologetic look.  “I gotta heal Pepper and Rhodey too, but I’ll be right back, okay?” 

* * * 

        Some things about Kyra had changed drastically, as Gabriel had learned the hard way.  Other things?  Not even torture and near-death could change.  For example, when Kyra was focused on a task, there was virtually nothing that could distract her.  She’d lost count of how many times either Bobby, Sam, or Dean, would have to repeat themselves because she was so focused on research that she didn’t even _hear_ them, much less realize they were talking to her.  Eventually, they’d learned to get her attention first before trying to tell her anything when she was otherwise occupied. 

        She’d just finished the first phase of wards (the first wall) when she finally heard the voice of JARVIS through the speakers.  “Miss Kyra?” 

        His tone told her that he’d been trying to speak to her for awhile, and he’d been increasingly alarmed at her lack of response.  Sighing to herself, she took a step back from the wall and frowned at the ceiling.  “Sorry, JARVIS.” 

        There was a pause as he seemed to collect himself.  “You were unresponsive for some time, Miss Kyra.  Are you sure you’re all right?” 

        The question made her chuckle.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  I just…I don’t really notice when someone’s talking to me when I’m focused on something, ya know?” 

        “Is inattentional deafness a normal occurrence for you?” the AI asked, sounding strangely relieved at her explanation. 

        Kyra shrugged.  “Yeah, pretty much,” she replied, surveying the next wall she planned to ward. 

        It was…odd.  Since waking up in this new universe, the only person Kyra was able to relax around was Gabriel.  Lord knew his kids tried to make her feel welcome, but after everything?  Being around new people was _hard_.  Rationally, she knew she was safe here, but her instincts kept screaming at her to expect an attack at any moment.  It was only by _feeling_ Gabriel's Grace that she was assured this place was real, and not just another sadistic mind game— 

 _No_ , she wasn’t gonna think about that.   The point was, being around the others was an intense strain on her nerves.  But talking to JARVIS like this?  It was oddly soothing.  Maybe it should’ve bothered her that he was watching her—hell, there were _cameras_ in her _bedroom!?_ — but try as she might, she couldn’t sense any malicious intent from Gabriel’s youngest creation.  She also couldn’t detect any judgment or pity from him, either.  _Sympathy_ , yes, but not pity.  There was an incredibly fine line between the two emotions, and it made all the difference in the world to the young nephil. 

        For the next several hours, she finished warding her room, but the process was much more pleasant with JARVIS keeping her company.  As it turned out, he was fascinated with her knowledge of Enochian and the supernatural in general, and it was an easy subject for the hunter to talk about. 

        As she worked, she ended up explaining what each sigil meant and its purpose and placement.  JARVIS never commented on the fact she was using her own blood, which she was thankful for—most people would’ve been horrified at what she was doing.  (Then again, he'd probably heard her tell Gabriel _why_ she was using her blood, so that explained it.)  Still, it was a relief not to be deemed insane or unstable for her choice of ingredients. 

        The closest the AI came to expressing concern was when she was halfway finished with the second wall.  “Are you certain you don’t need to rest, Miss Kyra?  You’ve lost an alarming amount of blood.” 

        “Perks of having archangel blood,” Kyra explained, not taking her eyes from her task.  “I'm not even close to a hundred percent right now, but I still heal exponentially faster than a human.  I won’t bleed out…not from this, anyway.” 

        Of course, she didn’t mention the _internal_ damage she still carried—damage that Gabriel, for all his power, _couldn’t_ heal.  A human would’ve died from the massive scarring on their internal organs.  As it was, Kyra had shut her pain receptors off as soon as she’d first regained consciousness after being left for dead in Uncle Bobby’s front yard, long before she ended up in this strange universe.  She knew Gabriel probably knew what she’d done to be able to function (more or less) normally without pain or physical limitations…but JARVIS didn’t need to know that.  Neither did his friends or his other children.  All it would do is make them worry over her even more than they already did, and in turn drive her absolutely bonkers.  No one, especially a hunter like her, wanted to feel like anyone was babysitting them. 

        The process of warding the room took several hours.  Kyra always had a perfectionist streak, so she took her time ensuring each sigil was correct before moving to the next.  She also never did anything by halves.  Okay, maybe she didn’t need _quite_ so many sigils to contain her power.  Maybe adding wards to the ceiling and floor was a bit excessive—but if Kyra could be called anything, she was careful.  She’d seen wards break before with powerful creatures, and she didn’t want to take the risk of that happening here.  Not with innocent lives at stake…lives that could easily be lost if the warding ever failed. 

        A moment of silence stretched as Kyra surveyed her handiwork, the final cut on her hand healing with a thought.  JARVIS eventually broke the silence, his voice quiet and hesitant.  “Forgive me for asking, Miss Kyra, but…are you certain this isn’t a tad excessive?” 

        Her shoulders slumped at the question.  The nephil collapsed back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hands.  Being called out wasn’t part of the plan, but she wasn’t really surprised.  After all, JARVIS may have been ignorant of the supernatural, but he wasn’t stupid by any stretch of the imagination.  At the very least, he deserved the truth. 

        Sitting up, she rested her head in her hands, not wanting to look at the AI.  “I’ve been a hunter pretty much my entire adult life.  I dedicated my life to protecting people from monsters,” she told him hoarsely.  A tear slid down her face as her voice cracked when she confessed, “Now _I’m_ the monster …and I have to protect everyone from _me_.” 

        The silence after her words was expected.  What Kyra didn’t expect was for JARVIS to say softly, “You may possess powers the rest of us don’t understand, Miss Kyra, but that does not make you a monster.” 

        All she could do was shake her head, withholding the urge to laugh at the absurdity of the idea.  “I hurt innocent people because I can’t _control_ my powers, J.  _That’s_ what makes me a monster.” 

        “You took action to protect others when you realized there was a problem,” he pointed out, his voice kind.  “You expressed guilt and remorse, even though your actions were unintentional.  Those are not the actions of a monster, Miss Kyra.  To my knowledge, a monster feels no regret for the harm it inflicts on others.” 

        Kyra let out a small huff, feeling marginally better in spite of herself as she looked up at the ceiling.  “Anyone ever tell you how annoying it is when you’re all factual?” she asked dryly, a hint of a smirk pulling at her lips.  “Can’t even let a girl wallow in peace without being all logical—trying to make _me_ feel better about hurting _you_.” 

        Fortunately, her sarcasm wasn’t lost on the AI.  “I believe you’re the first to express that opinion, Miss Kyra.  But if it will help to improve your mental state, I shall endeavor to continue being annoying.” 

        That finally pulled a chuckle out of Kyra as she pulled herself to a sitting position.  “I know I didn’t get enough sleep, but…I should probably eat something before I go back to bed.  Is there any of that Chinese food left in the fridge from dinner?” 

        It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t a lie, either.  While Kyra didn’t require food as often as she did when she was human, she still had to eat.  Her memories between waking up at Bobby’s house and being thrown into the Cage were still jumbled and blurred, but she had the sense that she’d barely eaten during that time, even by nephilim standards.  That first meal in Gabriel’s bed was good, but even the small amount of food made her uncomfortably full and nauseous due to how long she’d gone without eating properly.  Her appetite was slowly returning, however, and she’d managed to snack and eat small meals, which seemed like a good sign. 

        “We still have Mandarin chicken, fried rice, and two egg rolls.  The remainder was eaten by the children two hours ago.” 

        A glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand told Kyra it was three in the morning.  She stood up and walked to the door, then hesitated with her hand on the doorknob.  “JARVIS?” 

        “Yes, Miss Kyra?” 

        “I…I don’t think I can face the others just yet.  If they’re awake, can you…keep them out of the kitchen somehow?”  She cringed after the words left her mouth.  It was cowardly as fuck to avoid everyone, but at that point, she didn’t trust herself not to either break down crying or accidentally explode something.  Possibly both. 

        “The children are currently asleep, and Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes went to their homes hours ago.  The only ones currently awake are myself and Mr. Stark.” 

        Kyra blinked, bemused for a moment before she remembered Gabriel’s human name.  _That_ was gonna take some getting used to.  At some point, she was going to have a serious talk with Gabriel, because seriously—Iron Man?!  What the hell kind of TV Land bullshit was that?!  And how the actual _fuck_ did God put together a universe based off comic book/movie characters? 

        All Kyra could do was nod, finally turning the doorknob and stepping out of the room. 

* * * 

        As the weeks passed, Kyra slowly acclimated to this new world.  Her relief at being in a world where she wasn’t hunted anymore was palpable to everyone, but Gabriel could sense the mixed emotions she felt at her occupation being nonexistent.  Hunting monsters and saving people had been her purpose for so _long_ ; Gabriel could relate to losing that sense of purpose. 

        He, on the other hand, was still struggling to figure out _his_ purpose.  Why did his Father put him here?  Aside from that confrontation with Azazel (and he was _still_ bitter about his Father using him as a mouthpiece then taking off without so much as a goodbye or even a “kiss my ass” directed at him), the only thing he’d really been _needed_ for was saving Kyra.  But _why_?  Sure, he was grateful to have her back in his life, however changed she was from before…but his Father never did anything without having His own reasons behind them.  So what was the _point_?  Try as he might to figure it out, Gabriel still had no answers and a whole lot more questions. 

        It took three days, but Kyra eventually gathered her courage to apologize to everyone in person for the nightmare incident.  To her surprise (but not Gabriel’s), no one was angry at her, and they’d forgiven her as soon as Gabriel explained to them what had happened.  Nobody attempted to hug her, but that was because Dummy had the courtesy to ask first; she just gave him a watery smile and told the bot she appreciated the gesture, but she didn’t trust herself to handle the contact.  She still had a long road to recovery, but she was finally eating full meals again, so Gabriel took it as a small victory. 

        Aside from his interactions with Kyra, Gabriel didn’t seem to be needed.  Tony, on the other hand, had plenty of responsibilities.  The bots were all growing and learning, ideas for upgrades and new tech were coming to him faster than he could make them, and Stark Industries wasn’t going to run itself.  He also had plans in the works for the world’s first building to run on a clean, self-sustaining arc reactor in New York.  Once it was finished, the plan was for everyone to move in, and the Malibu mansion would only be used for vacations or business trips to the west coast. 

        Kyra’s nightmares didn’t stop, but the wardings held, preventing anyone from being hurt again.  Gabriel learned his lesson—as much as it pained him, it was simply too dangerous for anyone to try waking her, including himself.  No one could hear her screaming anymore…but it never failed to break his heart when he saw the haunted look in her eyes after she woke up, or the dark circles under her eyes that grew deeper as the months progressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering, the reference to Raphael isn’t meant to be random or arbitrary. It’s generally accepted in the Supernatural fandom that Raphael is a healer. The reason Tony/Gabriel assumes that Raphael would want to kill Kyra for being nephilim is simple—he assumes that Raphael is still alive in their home world. 
> 
> For those following from “The Last Archangel”, this is _long_ before he meets Rumiko Fujikawa, before he learns about Raphael’s death in the Supernatural universe and subsequent rebirth in the MCU. In SPN canon, Raphael’s death was at the end of season 6, roughly two years later in canon timeline. So, I talk about it more in-depth later (or at least point it out), but the reason the timelines between the two universes is kind of screwed is because they aren’t locked together. They still (mostly) flow in the same direction, but there’s a bit of slippage back and forth between the two. So while technically Raphael would be alive in the SPN universe at this point, they’re also present in the MCU as Rumiko. Since nobody is traveling between the two universes at this point, no one has cause to really think about the time differences. It’s a bit confusing if you really think about it, I know, but bear with me.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! :)
> 
> Also, make sure to check out ["The Last Archangel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888704) by inukagome15! It was the inspiration for this story, and while it's a long read, it's well worth it!


End file.
